fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Of Human Action/transcript
PROLOGUE Parking Structure - Saving Tyler (Several police cruisers race through Queens, then to the top level of a parking structure. finding the criminals they seek, they exit their vehicles) OFFICER GIBSON: Get out of the car! Hands on your head! (to the two men and teenage boy inside) OFFICER WILLIAMS: (into her radio) This is Officer Williams. Hostage appears unharmed. OFFICER GIBSON: I said get out of the car, now! (the two men comply) Step away from the car. Then on your knees. OFFICER WILLIAMS: (to the teenage boy still in the car) You okay? (the boy nods) TOM DOBBINS: You have no idea what you're dealing with. OFFICER GIBSON: Is that right? (begins to feel strange and backs away from the felony arrest) OFFICER WILLIAMS: What the hell are you doing? Gibson, I'm talking to you. Gibson! (Gibson drops his pistol and falls backward over the edge of the structure, at least a dozen stories to the ground. Williams starts to lose control too. she shoots the other two officers and then herself, in the temple) ACT I Parking Structure - Finding Leads BROYLES: We're running the security photos through facial recognition software. We should have the kidnappers' names within the hour. Preliminary ballistics confirms that Officer Williams fired all three shots. OLIVIA: Including the one that killed her? BROYLES: Self-inflicted. As far as we can tell, the kidnappers don't even have guns. PETER: Who's the kid? OLIVIA: Tyler Carson. Fifteen years old. According to N.Y.P.D., he disappeared thirty six hours ago. They are still running leads. PETER: (crowded by his father) Walter, remember that conversation we had about personal space? WALTER: I'm bored. No cadavers at this crime scene. Or food. OLIVIA: Walter, they're transferring the bodies to your lab now. WALTER: There's no need -- I've already formed an hypothesis as to what happened here. Mesmerism. Hypnotism. The victims have obviously been subjected to subliminal suggestions of a violent nature. PETER: Walter, hypnosis can't make you do anything that you don't want to do. Take a look at this. The kidnapped kid's father -- he works for Fleming-Monroe. BROYLES: The Aerospace Division of Massive Dynamic. I already have a call in to Nina Sharp. Massive Dynamic - Meeting Carson NINA'S ASSISTANT: Miz Sharp's office is right this way. Doctor Carson is in there waiting with her now. WALTER: (amazed with the soaring architecture) Uh, Miss? The screen in the elevator said there are seventy-three laboratories. Is -- is that right? NINA'S ASSISTANT: Yes. WALTER: It's amazing. (continues the grandiose trek) OLIVIA: (sitting for interview) Doctor Carson, why didn't you call the police sooner? JAMES CARSON: I didn't even know he was gone until I got the call from them -- The men who took him. Tyler and I don't talk much. I -- I just figured it's because of his age. You know what teens are like. I guess that's just an excuse, isn't it? OLIVIA: So what did the kidnappers say? JAMES CARSON: Just to wait for further instruction. PETER: Miz Sharp, the two men identified in those photographs, are you absolutely certain they have no connection to your company? NINA: Yes, we cross-referenced their names with our employee database. Patrick Hickey and Tom Dobbins have never worked for us, and they've had no peripheral involvement with any of our clients or partners. According to the police, they're used car salesmen. OLIVIA: And there's been no indication of their demands? JAMES CARSON: No, not yet. OLIVIA: So is it possible that these men are trying to extort secrets from Massive Dynamic? NINA: We have come to the same conclusion. PETER: Well, would you care to share what kind of secrets? NINA: (hesitant) Doctor Carson performs sensitive and highly-classified work on military aircraft designs, piloting software, guidance systems. JAMES CARSON: What I do here, it's -- it's my life. It's the only -- Tyler's mother died when he was just a boy. And now if -- if I lose him, I don't know what I'd do. PETER: (Walter marches out) I'll get him. Excuse me. (Peter follows) OLIVIA: Doctor Carson, we will do everything we can to try and find your son. PETER: (catches up in the hallway) Hey, Walter. What are you doing? WALTER: Massive Dynamic... it was just a name until now. Did you know that I once shared a laboratory with William Bell? PETER: You might have mentioned that once or twice. WALTER: Look how much he's achieved. You know, he introduced me to her. PETER: To whom? WALTER: Your mother. After the Neurobiology Conference in Berlin. It was our idea, you know, that Belly and I would one day form a company together. He just couldn't wait, I suppose. But thankfully she was still there for you while I was gone. Convenience Store - A Robbery TYLER CARSON: (from the backseat of the car) I'm hungry. PATRICK HICKEY: (marching into the store) Give me all the cash in the register. CLERK: You kidding me? You don't even have a gun. PATRICK HICKEY: Just do it, before somebody gets hurt. TRUCK DRIVER: Hey, buddy, is there gonna be a problem here? PATRICK HICKEY: You really don't want to get involved in this. TRUCK DRIVER: I think I just did. (poors a pot of hot coffee on his own head, breaks the pot on his head and runs head first into a glass door) Aah! Aah! CLERK: (points his pistol) Get out of my store. PATRICK HICKEY: You should have just given up the money. CLERK: (forced to stick a metal key in an electrical outlet) Unh! ACT II Convenience Store - Video Review PETER: (while watching the carnage in replay) Remind me to never get a job as a convenience store clerk. Any witnesses? OLIVIA: Both victims are in intensive care at University Hospital. So, no statements anytime soon. PETER: Stealing food and knocking over convenience stores? These kidnappers don't really seem like they have much of a plan. OLIVIA: No. There's a second feed on the door. (about Tyler) He looks so scared. PETER: So why doesn't he run? He could just make a break for it. Far too soon for Stockholm Syndrome to have kicked in. OLIVIA: Well, maybe your father's right. Maybe one or both of them are controlling people through hypnotic suggestion. PETER: Then they could just get the clerk to give 'em the cash. Why all the carnage? OLIVIA: Maybe they're silencing the witnesses. They don't want us to know how it works. (answers phone) Dunham. BROYLES: I just talked to the owner of the car dealership where the kidnappers worked. Said Hickey and Dobbins were his best salesmen. OLIVIA: So is there anything out of the ordinary about these two guys? BROYLES: Model employees. The owner was completely mystified as to how they got mixed up in this. Says they each made a sale that morning, took one of his loaner cars out for lunch, and never came back. OLIVIA: Okay. (hangs-up) Broyles says the suspects were good at their jobs. No criminal record. Boss loves 'em. So how do these two become kidnappers? PETER: You think they could be spies? Maybe they're hiding out in plain sight. OLIVIA: Foreign intelligence agents often take mundane jobs so they can blend in while they're gathering information. PETER: There's certainly nothing more mundane than being a used car salesman. OLIVIA: So throw in Massive Dynamic and your father's theory on hypnotism and it all starts to add up. Walter's Lab - Dissecting Skulls ASTRID: (as Walter goes to work with an electric bone saw) Chicken. You serious? WALTER: Just a hypothesis. What do you think, more like pork? ASTRID: Truthfully, I don't really spend a lot of time thinking about what human brains would taste like. WALTER: Then why did you ask? ASTRID: I was asking what you expected to find with this brain. WALTER: Oh. And normally hypnosis would simply... boost the alpha wave of the brain With no visible effect. But given the extreme nature of the suggestions in this policewoman's case, I suspect there might be lesions on the brain. And visible damage. Oh, yes... Oh, my. Thank you. (joined later by the rest of the science team, after cleaning-up) WALTER: Now, this is not hypnosis. It is mind control. OLIVIA: There's a difference? WALTER: Oh, yes. Peter was right. Hypnosis can only go so far -- suggesting, but not forcing behavior. Look, look, look. Hematomas on the brain matter. Indicating actual trauma. The result of conflicting neural impulses. A conflict of mind and body. OLIVIA: Is that what killed them? WALTER: Oh, no, no, no. No... the bullet took care of that. No, but mind control could cause brain damage. I theorize that the power operates through the cochlear nerve. PETER: You mean sound. WALTER: Yes. An auditory trance is a far more effective path manipulation than the other senses. But again, it's just a hypothesis. ASTRID: Even if we find out where they are, nobody can get near them as long as they have this talent. OLIVIA: Then I need you to work out how to block it. The ransom call could come at any minute, and we need to be ready. WALTER: Right. Right. Right. Massive Dynamic - Call Waiting (in a private office) JAMES CARSON: I don't understand. Why are we just standing around? Shouldn't we do something? BROYLES: Doctor Carson... I have my very best agents on the case. But you need to be here when the kidnappers call. NINA'S ASSISTANT: (knocks and enters) Special Agent Broyles? We've just received a call for Doctor Carson. It's his son. (in a crowded room) TECHNICIAN: We're ready, sir. JAMES CARSON: (picks-up phone) Hello? TYLER CARSON: Dad... it's me. JAMES CARSON: Tyler, are you okay? TYLER CARSON: Just give them what they want. Please. TOM DOBBINS: You've seen that we won't hesitate to do whatever's necessary in order to get what we want. JAMES CARSON: Please, listen, I'll do anything you need -- anything! TOM DOBBINS: Two million dollars, unmarked bills, the industrial park off I-78, Western Newark Airport. 5:00 P.M. If you're even a minute late, your son dies. JAMES CARSON: No, please, listen (caller hangs-up) -- Tyler? TECHNICIAN: No luck sir, he hung-up too soon. OLIVIA: Money? All they want is money? JAMES CARSON: I can sell the house. Cash in my stock options... NINA: Massive Dynamic will cover any ransom. BROYLES: They're trying to squeeze a major international corporation with a kidnapping. It doesn't add up. OLIVIA: Money's the distraction. They want something else. They took your son for a reason. JAMES CARSON: So what now? OLIVIA: We set a trap. ACT III Walter's Lab - White Noise WALTER: (singing jauntily as he rummages thru storage) Baa baa black sheep, have you any wool? Yes, sir, yes... ASTRID: (privately) Peter, we're running out of time. You don't have any idea what your father's looking for? PETER: No. He just muttered something about my childhood. WALTER: Aha. (pulls a teddy bear from a box) Here it is. It generates white noise, which simulates the sound of being in-utero. (fetal sounds throb) Huh? Huh? Just what we need to block the mind control. PETER: A teddy bear versus mind control spies? Bad guys don't stand a chance. Briefing - The Tactical Raid OLIVIA: Doctor Carson will meet the kidnapper with the briefcase. So take no action until the exchange is complete. We want clean shots only. We want them alive, if possible. But the boy's safety comes first. WALTER: (privately to Peter as they wait) This is exciting. You think the F.B.I. will ever give me a gun? OLIVIA: Doctor Bishop will now explain how to use the equipment that you've been provided. WALTER: (very formal) Yes. Hello. I am Doctor Walter Bishop. You've been given a set of audio-adapting earphones like this, (holds-up a set) which will give off a steady stream of white noise... PETER: (simply put) ...the headphones will make it so the kidnappers can't control you with sound. Now, put 'em on. We gotta do a sound check. (nothing but pulsating noise can be heard by those wearing headsets as Walter tries to conclude his lecture) WALTER: My son Peter's teddy bear emits a sound... as you listen, you may feel a sense of deep tranquility, as if you returned to your mother's womb. (oblivious that no one hears him) PETER: (hands Walter the microphone he needs) Um, Walter, I think you're gonna need this. WALTER: Thank you, Peter. (turns the mic on) You will now be able to hear my voice. Each of your team leaders will have a microphone like this one. You will not be able to communicate with each other directly. All commands will come through the headphones. Once you're given the order to put on the headphones, do not remove them under any circumstances. If you do, you may die a gruesome and horrible death. Thank you for your attention. And have a nice day. Abandoned Warehouse - Tactical Raid (teams are deployed, snipers positioned and visual surveillance begins as Doctor Carson approaches with the ransom) ALPHA COMM: (over radio) Alpha Team in position. BRAVO COMM: (over radio) Brave Team in position. ALPHA COMM: Agent Dunham, we have a brown sedan entering in on the North side. OLIVIA: Do you see Tyler in the vehicle? ALPHA COMM: That's a negative. OLIVIA: All teams stand by and hold position. Bravo Team, what's your status? BRAVO COMM: We have somebody moving in on foot. ALPHA COMM: Copy that. Possible suspect en route to Doctor Carson. OLIVIA: All units, headphones on. Team leaders, move communication to microphones. (everyone, including Walter and Peter, don headsets. Carson is approached by Dobbins for the ransom exchange) Contact made. Can anyone see the hostage? ALPHA COMM: This is Alpha Leader. Negative. I've got nothing. BRAVO COMM: Bravo. Negative on my end too. OLIVIA: (Dobbins grabs the ransom from Doctor Carson) All units, move! Move! (all agents converge on the warehouse. Hickey crashes the brown sedan through the garage door, rolls it, and the vehicle burst into flames. Peter leaves Walter to chase the money as it departs the area. Olivia pursues Dobbins deeper inside the building. ) TOM DOBBINS: (to Olivia when she approaches, as he repeatedly tries to fire an empty pistol into his lower jaw) Help me! Help me. (elsewhere on the grounds, Peter runs around the corner of a building, forced to a halt and unable to move) TYLER CARSON: You can lose the stupid headphones. (pops a pill) They don't work. (grabs the briefcase full of money) Take me to your car. (Walter's station wagon accelerates thru the gravel as Peter is kidnapped) ACT IV Warehouse Raid - Losing Peter OLIVIA: (outside. talking in to handheld radio) Agent Balik, this is Agent Dunham. AGENT BALIK: (radio) Copy. Go for Balik. OLIVIA: Any sign of Tyler Carson? AGENT BALIK: Negative. We did two full sweeps. This place is abandoned. WALTER: (approaches) Olivia? Agent Dunham. Where is he? OLIVIA: Tyler? We're still looking for him, Walter. WALTER: No, no, no, I don't mean Tyler. I mean Peter. I thought he was with you. He's gone. I can't find him anywhere. OLIVIA: (into handheld radio) Uh, has anyone seen Peter Bishop? (inside. under interrogation) TOM DOBBINS: I told you, we were the hostages in that car. OLIVIA: Tyler Carson wanted you to kidnap him? TOM DOBBINS: I'm saying he made us do it. He worked us like puppets. He forced us to drive. He made us watch all those people die! BROYLES: What about the ransom call? TOM DOBBINS: I told you, he made us say what he wanted! OLIVIA: How did he do that, exactly? TOM DOBBINS: I don't know how he does it. You think I wanted to saw off my own finger? He made me do it when I tried to get away. (hold-ups bandaged hand, minus a few digits) And that friend of yours you keep talking about. You better pray he's not with that kid. Road Trip - Tyler's Wild Ride TYLER CARSON: Head hurts pretty bad, huh? (Peter groans and grimaces while driving) That's what happens when you try to fight it. I can make it stop if you do what I say. PETER: (forced) Yes. Oh... (relieved) TYLER CARSON: Keep driving straight. PETER: You know, your father's worried about you. TYLER CARSON: Awesome. PETER: Come on, kid, let's pull over and talk about -- (forced to accelerate) TYLER CARSON: Hey, bad idea! PETER: What are you doing? (forced to swerve thru traffic) TYLER CARSON: Let's see how fast this piece of junk can go. PETER: Kid, you're gonna kill us! TYLER CARSON: (aiming to wreck the back of a truck) Are you ready to behave? PETER: Yes! (released from control, he slams the brakes and stops the car) TYLER CARSON: Just so we're clear... I can make you do whatever I want. I can control all of you, or just part of you. PETER: You know what, kid... you're a real son of a bitch. Massive Dynamic - Enhancements OLIVIA: (in Nina's office) It's Tyler. Tyler is the kidnapper. This was taken from a traffic cam on I-95. He's the one controlling people, and he's taken Peter hostage. NINA: How could this have happened? OLIVIA: The son of one of your top scientists can control people's minds? Surely that's not a coincidence. NINA: That doesn't seem possible. But Doctor Carson works in aerospace. But on one of his projects, he's been collaborating with the Pharmaceutical Division. OLIVIA: What project? NINA: (later, in a testing area) This is our flight simulation deck. What you're watching is a live test of our prototype hands-free guidance system. OLIVIA: Hands-free navigation. So who's controlling the jet? NINA: Electrodes in the pilot's helmet are picking up on his thought patterns, which send commands to an onboard computer. JAMES: The pilot has been given a pharmaceutical enhancement -- a drug to amplify his brainwaves. Which makes it easier for the electrodes in the helmet to read them. WALTER: Doctor Carson, did you, perchance, expose your son to this so-called pharmaceutical enhancement? NINA: Massive Dynamic has strict testing protocols. Family members are absolutely ruled out as test subjects. JAMES: Oh, my god. I took some samples home for further research. Tyler might have found them. Road Trip - More Civil PETER: (driving the car willingly) I got a question. How far away can you control people? TYLER CARSON: You mean, how far do you have to run? Nice try. PETER: When did you figure out that you were able to -- TYLER CARSON: I'm not telling you anything, alright? PETER: Hey, genius, the second you took me, they knew that you were behind it all. TYLER CARSON: Whatever. You had no idea that I was the one in charge. PETER: Yeah. You managed to kidnap yourself -- congratulations. You're a criminal mastermind. TYLER CARSON: Screw you. PETER: You really haven't thought this out, have you? I mean, you don't even have a plan. TYLER CARSON: Shut up. You sound just like my father. PETER: Oh, come on. That's what this is about? Some sort of vendetta against your Dad? Do you really think that you're the first kid whose father didn't think he was good enough, or smart enough? Take a number. Massive Dynamic - Walter's Ire JAMES CARSON: ...but it doesn't make sense because even if tyler did take the drugs, they're designed to work on computer systems, not on other human beings. WALTER: The brain is a computer, Doctor. It's an organic computer. It can be hijacked like any other. (approaches. angry) So how old is this boy? Fifteen? Still going through puberty? Yes? JAMES CARSON: Yes. WALTER: Yes! His system flooded with hormones affecting his neural transmitters. Opening up the pathways for the uptake of psychoactive chemicals, yes? JAMES CARSON: I suppose it's possible. Yes. WALTER: Oh, it is. It's possible, alright. And was he, by chance, taking any prescription medication? Psychostimulants, perhaps? JAMES CARSON: Yes. WALTER: Yes! JAMES CARSON: Tyler was taking medication for Attention Deficit Disorder. WALTER: (smoltering) ...well, puberty, A.D.D. medication, and an untested brainwave enhancer. It's a mind control cocktail. Because of this man's inability to be a proper parent, his son has kidnapped mine! NINA: Walter! Road Trip - Pulled Over PETER: You know, I used to hate my father too. I know what it's like. TYLER CARSON: I need a driver, alright? Not a big brother. (after lights and sirens start behind them) Don't stop. PETER: Kid, this has been a ton of fun, but let's get real here. It cannot go on forever. TYLER CARSON: I say it's not even close to finished. (concedes) Pull over. PETER: Let me take care of this. TYLER CARSON: If you don't, I will. PETER: (after rolling window) Evening, officer. OFFICER JENKS: Sir, I'm gonna need you to step out of the vehicle. PETER: Sure. OFFICER JENKS: Put your hands on the car. PETER: (politely) I'm sorry, Officer, did I do something wrong? OFFICER JENKS: (unyielding) I said up against the car. You got any kind of weapon on you, you should tell me now. (Tyler influences the officer to place his pistol on the car next to Peter) PETER: Tyler! (as he is forced to pick-up and point the pistol at the officer) Tyler! Tyler, please. Do not force me to shoot this man. TYLER CARSON: He'll tell them where we are. They'll try to stop us. PETER: Please! Please! Come on, Tyler. There's gotta be another way. OFFICER JENKS: (as Peter pistol-whips him) Unh! TYLER CARSON: (curtly) Something like that? ACT V Massive Dynamic - Coordination OLIVIA: (on the phone) We lost them on the New Jersey Turnpike heading South towards Swedesboro. We have a chopper shadowing the vehicle. We need all assets rerouted to that vicinity. Let me know if you spot him. Thanks. (hangs-up) Astrid? You tell the state troopers if they spot them, to keep their distance. Stay just within visual range. And make sure they know that peter is not the target. ASTRID: Yeah. NINA'S ASSISTANT: Agent Dunham, you're needed in Miz Sharp's office. OLIVIA: (enters office) What's wrong? BROYLES: The Director's just classified Tyler Carson as a national security threat. Fringe Division has been ordered to stand down. Any intercept will be handled by special forces. OLIVIA: But we're the only reason they have any clue what's really going on. How can they take us off now? BROYLES: New information has come to light about Tyler's plans. Turns out he purchased two one-way tickets to Costa Rica, which he bought before abducting Peter. Headquarters believes the boy may be working with a foreign handler. OLIVIA: With respect, all the evidence points towards an angry kid. BROYLES: Best-case scenario, we have a highly intelligent malcontent on a killing spree. Besides, the Director thinks it's worse. Tyler may have been recruited to deliver a multi-million dollar defense project to our country's enemies. OLIVIA: (reading the memo he handed her) "overwhelming force will be brought to bear if necessary"? You know what this means. Peter could be collateral damage. BROYLES: But regardless, we need to contain the situation on our own before it's too late. Massive Dynamic - Motivating Walter OLIVIA: (joining him in a quiet room) Walter? Have you made any headway? WALTER: (solemn) I can't lose him again. OLIVIA: Walter... I know you're worried. We all are. But we can get Peter back. We just need you to find a way to disable Tyler. WALTER: Peter always helps me. I don't know what to do. How do I do this without Peter? He always helps me. OLIVIA: He helps me too. But you can do this. NINA: Walter... I know you're scared. But you're the only one that can help him. WALTER: Maybe I could use an EMF scrambler to disrupt his beta wave transmissions. NINA: Sounds like a good place to start. ASTRID: (enters room) Olivia, I think I found something. They just brought Tyler's computer in. He's been doing some pretty strange searches. Computer Area - Astrid Googles OLIVIA: (standing next to monitor as Astrid works) This is what he was looking for? Obituaries and death notices? ASTRID: All are women who died fourteen years ago in car accidents. OLIVIA: Look, all these women died in their mid-twenties. ASTRID: Yeah. OLIVIA: So that would make them what, about forty now if they were alive? ASTRID: What are you thinking? OLIVIA: I don't know yet. Can you pull up his most recent search? ASTRID: Yeah. Nina's Office - Confronting Carson OLIVIA: What do you know about Renee Davies? Who is she? JAMES CARSON: She's my ex-wife. Tyler's mother. (looks at news article in his hand) Where'd you find this? OLIVIA: It was on Tyler's computer. Dance Club - Steak Dinner (sitting next to a runway as a pair legs dances by, eating steak from cheap plates) TYLER CARSON: This was a good idea. PETER: Yeah, I was fifteen once too. But I had to talk my way into places like this. You know, there are plenty of easier ways to get money. TYLER CARSON: Yeah, but it wouldn't have been as fun. PETER: Fun? Faking your kidnapping... jacking your dad's company... killing cops and innocent bystanders -- TYLER CARSON: That wasn't part of the plan. Okay? They just... Got in the way. PETER: You know, I get it. I mean, you wanted to torture your dad, right? But the thing just got away from you. Blew up in your face. TYLER CARSON: It's not done yet. PETER: What did your daddy do to you anyway? Didn't pay you enough attention? Forgot your birthday? Didn't play ball with you enough? TYLER CARSON: He lied to me my entire life. PETER: Let's not get dramatic. TYLER CARSON: He told me my mother was dead. Nina's Office - Carson cont. JAMES CARSON: But you have to understand, she was a mess. She was on drugs, off drugs. I mean, I never knew what she was gonna do next. When Tyler was a baby, she would literally disappear for weeks at a time. And then finally she -- she just never came back. OLIVIA: Does Tyler know what happened? JAMES CARSON: I didn't know! I -- I just always assumed that she would end up dead of an overdose somewhere. And then when Tyler was old enough to start asking about her, I told him that she died in a car wreck. I thought it was for the best. So he wouldn't know that his mother abandoned him. Dance Club - Dinner cont. TYLER CARSON: About a month ago I found my birth certificate. Learned her name. And then I tried to find her. Guess what I found. PETER: That she was never really dead at all. TYLER CARSON: She lives in Maryland. She's some sort of rehab counselor. PETER: So what, you think if you find her... the two of you are just gonna live happily ever after? TYLER CARSON: We're gonna be a family again -- PETER: Those cops you killed, they have families too. They got wives, they got -- (goes quiet as Tyler takes control of his mind, has him pick-up his steak and makes Peter stab it into the seat of the chair right next to him) TYLER CARSON: That would have been in your leg, if I didn't need you to drive. Let's go. Massive Dynamic - Walter's Work Area OLIVIA: Okay, we know where Tyler's going. Please tell me you've got something better to stop him with than what you're wearing. (looks at his aluminum foil hat) WALTER: Oh, this has nothing to do with the case. (softly) I don't trust them here. I think they're trying to read my thoughts. ASTRID: (chimes-in) Massive Dynamic gives me the creeps too. WALTER: According to Doctor Carson's data, the pilots that were treated with this drug were highly responsive to magnetic fields. So we are modifying an electromagnetic pulse... to target his brainwaves. OLIVIA: What does that mean? ASTRID: We're gonna crash his brain. WALTER: This device will wipe his brain of all thought. Uh, for a short period. He won't be able to think. He will become severely disoriented. He may even vomit. ASTRID: Which, hopefully, will give you the window you need to take him down. OLIVIA: Okay, let's pack it up. We're leaving. WALTER: Good. Davies' Residence - Meeting Mom TYLER CARSON: Renee Davies? RENEE DAVIES: (stands-up from her gardening chore) Yes. Can I help you? TYLER CARSON: Mom... It's me, Tyler. Your son. RENEE DAVIES: Oh, my God. TYLER CARSON: I found you! RENEE DAVIES: (eyeballs Peter) Who's this? PETER: You mind if we go inside? RENEE DAVIES: Of course. Mom, listen, I don't blame you for leaving, alright? I blame him. RENEE DAVIES: I don't understand -- TYLER CARSON: Dad. He didn't want me to be with you. RENEE DAVIES: Oh, no, Tyler. It wasn't like that. TYLER CARSON: But it's okay now. I'm here. We can go. RENEE DAVIES: Go? Go where? TYLER CARSON: Anywhere. Another country. SETH DAVIES: Hey, Honey, what's going on? RENEE DAVIES: Seth. We have some guests. SETH DAVIES: Hi. TYLER CARSON: Who the hell's this? PETER: It's about time for us to go, Tyler -- what do you say? TYLER CARSON: I think I see who's the problem here. PETER: Tyler... (against his will, he is forced to retrieve the pistol from Tyler's bag and aim it at Seth) Tyler, what are you doing? ACT VI Davies' Residence - Saving Peter BROYLES: (to Olivia as they arrive at the house) You go in the back, I'll take the front. I need to disable Tyler now. No time to wait for Doctor Bishop. I'm going in. (breaks open the front door with stun gun leveled at the teen) Tyler, it's over! (shoots and stuns him. Tyler pulls the electrodes out and forces Peter to shoot Broyles) TYLER CARSON: We're outta here. And you're driving. (they leave thru the front) OLIVIA: (enters thru back and finds Broyles on the floor holding his bloody arm) Sir! BROYLES: He took Peter. Go after them. OLIVIA: Sir, we need to stop the bleeding. ASTRID: (over radio) Agent Broyles, Doctor Bishop and I are approaching the house. BROYLES: The bullet went clean through, and I said go! OLIVIA: Yes, sir. (runs to the curb, finds Astrid and gets in the back of her sedan) Tyler just took off with Peter. Let's go. WALTER: (as he spys his station wagon turning a corner on residential street) Olivia, is that my car? ASTRID: It's them. (pursues quickly) OLIVIA: (from the back seat) If we can disrupt Tyler's brainwaves, how close do we need to be? WALTER: No further than twenty feet, and the effect will only last a few seconds. (prepares and aims his brainwave gun) Ready. OLIVIA: Okay, do it. Do it now. (Walter aims and activates the device, Tyler begins to doze and Peter uses the momentary release from control to crash his father's car into a large pole) WALTER: (hovering over the unconscious Peter at the side of the road) Peter? Peter? Peter, Son... are you with me? Peter, Son...? (as Peter comes to) There you are. That was quick thinking. You always prove to be more resourceful than I give you credit for. PETER: (groggy) Is that supposed to be some sort of compliment? (looks over as the gurney being loaded into an ambulance) How's Tyler? WALTER: He was knocked unconscious in the crash. Probably a concussion. We gave him a sedative to make sure he stays under. PETER: (remembering) Agent Broyles. Davies' Residence - The Aftermath OLIVIA: See what happens when you get out from behind the desk? BROYLES: (as the paramedic finishess bandaging his arm) I've been shot before. First time by one of the good guys, though. Lucky for me you're a lousy shot. PETER: (approaching) The kid wanted to shoot you in the head. Lucky for you I was able to pull it off-center a bit. (pausing) You're gonna hold this over my head for a long time, aren't you? BROYLES: Somehow, you'll make it up to me. Bishop Residence - Walter Cooks PETER: (on the phone) Okay, thanks, Olivia. Yeah, I'll tell Walter. (hangs-up) WALTER: (over the stove) Was I right? Did Tyler lose the power once the drug wore off? PETER: Yeah, you were right. Which is a good thing, I guess. That means he won't do any time. Kid goes on a killing spree, and all they're gonna do is make him talk it out with a bunch of shrinks. WALTER: (brings over a plate of food) How many do you want? PETER: I'm not hungry. I don't need any crepes. WALTER: Oh, don't be ridiculous. You were abducted. Of course you need crepes! PETER: I'm okay, Walter. (somber) WALTER: Whenever your mother made them, you called them creeps... drove her batty. She was a strong woman, your mother. Massive Dynamic - The Aftermath (Nina sits comfortably in her office and types a message to William, on a thirty year-old computer monitor. Carson works in a lab and is reviewing developmental reports with photographs of several different Tylers in them, each report pairs a Tyler with a different Massive Dynamic scientist. Included is a report with he and his Tyler (#3). As Nina finishes her correspondence, Carson roles a gurney with Tyler #? on it behind closed doors) NINA: "William, I don't know if you've been receiving these messages, but I continue to hope. I wanted to update you on the status of the Penrose-Carson experiments.'One''' of the Tylers did, in fact, display a rather dramatic ability for mind control. But before we became aware of his ability, there were some unintended consequences. Among them, he was able to locate records of his surrogate mother, and, unfortunately, made a misguided attempt to reunite with her. In light of this, I am suspending the experiments indefinitely. You were right -- mind control is possible, given the right conditions. So despite the unfortunate circumstances, we can consider the project a success. As always, I hope this finds you in good health. Warmest Regards, Nina."'' Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Episodes